Where's Goku?
by Jedi Vegeta
Summary: Goku is gone! And nobody knows where he is! Can the ZSenshi find him before the new 'Evil of the Day' gets him?
1. Default Chapter

  
Where's Goku?  
  
I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z. I WISH I DID THOUGH:)  
  
This is a new thing to me. I want this to be a humor story, but also kind of a mystery also. So I placed it under general! Yeah makes sense:) The mystery is to find out who kidnapped Goku...if Goku could ever be kidnapped...but just believe it for a while, 'k? Also, this fic involves a certain furry animal dying. So if you like squirrel, rabbits and such...read w/ caution:) Also, there might be spelling or grammatical errors. I am not feeling well and really don't care:)  
ON WITH THE FIC-- --  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chi Chi could stand it no longer. Goku had been sitting at the table, whining for his breakfast for 5min. And the bad thing was that Goku made 5min seem like eternity. Chi Chi was near reaching her breaking point, when a small voice interrupted her brooding.  
  
"Chi Chi, can I please have some breakfast now? I am soooo hungry!" Goku plopped his head on the table and began to whimper.  
  
"Goku! I am sick and tired of you consistent whining. You waited for food before, AND YOU'RE GOING TO DO IT AGAIN!" Chi Chi yelled from the stove.  
  
Goku pouted again. "But..."  
  
"NO BUT'S GOKU! GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN NOW!" Chi Chi screamed while grabbing her Frying Pan TM and stalking towards Goku.  
  
Goku, fearing for his life, jumped up and began to back slowly to the front door. "But, Chi Chi..." Goku tried again to calm his wife, but it was to no avail because Chi Chi threw the Pan at him, which Goku barely missed.  
  
"If you want your breakfast so much and so fast, GO GET IT YOURSELF!" Chi Chi was now absolutely furious. Not only because of Goku, the Pan had put a hole through her wall.  
  
Goku looked at Chi Chi and frowned. "But where..."   
  
"I don't care where! McDonalds, Pizza Hut, Big Boy, the trash can, anywhere but here! I don't want to see you again until dinner." Chi Chi grabbed Goku and threw him out of the house in to the dirt.  
  
Goku sat up, a little dazed though. "Uh...ok then." Goku stood, brushed his Orange gi off and flew up into the air. "But where am I going to find food at this time of day?"  
  
"I mean, Pizza Hut isn't open, Big Boy is closed for renovations after Vegeta blew the place up and as far as I know, Trunks, Vegeta, my sons and I ate the McDonalds chain out of business. Where am I going to GO FOR FOOD?"  
  
Goku flew for a good hour or so, before spotting something from the corner of his eye. "Oh wow! An Ice Cream truck...at 7:30 in the morning?" Goku thought that was kind of odd; so he flew down to investigate the mysterious truck.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh, Lord Pilaf, Goku is falling for our trap!" Mai gleefully announced to her Master. She grabbed the screen and hulled it over for Pilaf to see.  
  
Pilaf turned and giggled insanely. "Finally, I will be able to have my revenge on that meddling Goku and his pals! Ha Ha Ha Ha Haa!"  
  
Pilaf hopped down from his high chair and waddle over to the front of the screen. When he saw Goku's flying form, he started to laugh again. "Finally, we will reveal ourselves to the good guys, at last we will have our revenge."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Goku landed behind the still Ice Cream truck and stared at it for a few minutes. "Hmm...I wonder if anyone is in there?" Goku placed his hands behind his head and began to whistle as he approached the truck. After circling it a couple of times, he knocked on the side door.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody in there?" Goku called out as he began to inspect the flavors.  
"Ooo...Chocolate, Strawberry, Vanilla, Cookie Dough...MICKEY MOUSE ICE CREAM BARS! WOW!" Goku began to pound harder on the truck, when the back door suddenly came open.  
  
Goku tilted his head and walked to the back door and peered in. "Uh. Hello? Is anybody there? 'Cause I want a Mickey Mouse bar if possible...in fact, I want 23!" Goku licked his lips in anticipation. 'Mmmm...Ice Cream...in the morning...what can be better?'  
  
When no answer came, Goku placed his head inside the back doors of the ice cream truck and yelled again. This time there was a reply. "Ice Cream? Yes, I have Ice Cream. You want some?"  
  
Goku nodded excitedly. "Uh, Yes I do please..." Goku ecstatic smile drooped into a frown. "But I have no money."  
  
The mysterious voice laughed. "He, He. Well, you can have it all for free. Just hop on in son."   
  
Goku let out a 'yippee!' and jumped in to the Ice Cream truck. After Goku was in, the doors slammed behind him and the truck flew off, into the morning mist.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Pan, sweetheart, eat the green beans! There're good for you." Gohan forced the spoon into Pan's mouth, much to the 13 month olds distain. Pan spitted out the food onto Gohan's shirt and laughed as her father began to turn colors.  
  
"VIDEL! Pan will not eat her food. Why don't you do this? You're better at it, you know." Gohan stood up with Pan in one hand, green bean container in the other and marched to the living room, where Videl sat reading a book.  
  
Videl looked up and sighed. "Gohan, it is your turn to feed Pan. Beside, I think she likes you to feed her more than me."  
  
Gohan made another face. "You say the same thing when it is time to change her diaper." Gohan carried Pan over to the sofa and plopped her down on it. A moment later the phone rang.  
  
"Gohan get that will you?" Videl slurred while lying back in her chair. Gohan glared at his wife, muttered something under his breath as he answered the phone.  
  
"Hello? Huh...Oh! Hi Mom! I am fine....WHAT?...You said Dad is late for diner? That's not like him at all....No....Yes...Ok! I will do that. I'll be over in a few minutes."  
  
Gohan hanged the phone up and rushed towards the front door. Videl looked at Gohan for an answer to the odd phone call, but when none was given, she was kind miffed.  
  
"Gohan! I want you to tell me what is going on with your father!" Videl crossed her arms and waited for an explanation from her husband, who just stood looking blankly at her.  
  
"Well. Dad didn't come home for dinner. And Mom want me to call all of the guys to get their help to find Dad." Gohan grabbed his hat and raincoat and was ready to take off.  
  
"Oh! Videl? Could you call up Tien, Yamcha, Krillian and the other guys? I will somehow find Piccolo. Their help will be needed...I guess." Gohan smiled as he closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss, when he was decked in the face. Gohan opened his dark eyes to find himself looking into a pair of angry blue ones.  
  
"You dork! I am going to help you! This isn't only a 'guy can do only thing'. I will call Krillian and the others, but I am also going to tell Juuhachigou. She might want to help to! After all, girls are smarter and much more better than guys when it comes to finding stuff. Shoot, you can't even remember where you last put your shoes at when you come home in the evening! Like you'll be able to find your Father?" Videl went back into the living room and started using the Phone.  
  
Gohan sighed and leaned against the wall. 'First my Father, and now me. We both married strong-willed women. Must run in the family.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Around 8:00 all of the Z-Senshi had gathered at the Son's house. Chi Chi was still a nervous wreak, after all, it was she who sent Goku away at the first place. "Oh Goku! I am so sorry!" Chi Chi wailed aloud as she fell on the sofa.  
  
Yamcha patted her on her back for comfort, Tien just scowled heavily. Piccolo sat in the corner mediating, Krillian was helping Marron color, Juuhachigou was glaring at Vegeta, and Vegeta was glaring at Juuhachigou.  
  
"Stop looking at me you pathetic piece of robot trash!" Vegeta yelled as stood and walked over to the cyborg. "Or do you want me to destroy you like the scum you are?" Vegeta smirked. 'Heh, I come up with the best lines or what.' he thought. (A/N: Eck:P Vegeta!)  
  
"Whatever little man. Like you could ever take me on." Juuhachigou said as she lazed back on the sofa. "You're so weak and stupid looking, you couldn't even beat up a girl scout if you wanted to."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arm. "Well it just happens that I did beat up a girl scout 'cause she wouldn't let me have any of those mint cookies." Vegeta smiled a proud smile when he was knocked upon the side of his big head.  
  
"VEGETA! It was you who beat up that poor little girl? How pathetic!" Bulma said as she grabbed Vegeta's ear and lugged him over to the sofa.   
  
"But...But...she was no ordinary little girl! She had pink hair, and evil red eyes, and she said she was the scout of the future moon...and she had threatened me with a 'Pink Sugar Heart Ache'...OWW!" His wife dragged down Vegeta on the sofa.  
  
"Shut up Vegeta! Chi Chi, now tell us what happened so we can find out what happened to Goku." Bulma said as Chi Chi rose up from her hunched over position on the sofa.  
  
"Well...it all started..." Chi Chi began when she was interrupted.  
  
"Look, here is what happened to Kakarrot. He was finally tiered of his overbearing mate. His stupid offspring, and his own stupidity and decided to end it all by jumping off a cliff, thus leaving me to be the strongest person in the galaxy! BWAAHHAHAHA...OWWW!!! Will you stop hitting me woman?" Vegeta glared at his angry wife.  
  
"VEGETA, SHUT UP NOW!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Chi Chi was about to strangle Vegeta herself when there was a knock at the door.  
  
Krillian looked up. "Hey, maybe its Goku?"  
  
Piccolo broke out of his meditation and looked towards the door. "No...I sense great evil. Even more eviler than Buu, Cell and Freezer combined." Piccolo rose and dropped into fighting stance.  
  
"Well, who wants to open it?" Yamcha stated.  
  
No one volunteered.  
  
Bulma smirked. "Vegeta, according to you, since you are the strongest in the galaxy, why don't you answer it, oh mighty Saiyan of mine."  
  
Vegeta grumbled as he went to answer the door.  
  
"Eviler than Buu, Cell and Freezer combined? A bill collector?" Tien suggested.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Nah. Most likely a Telemarketer."  
  
Videl snorted. "Gohan, Telemarketers only call by phone. That is why they are called T-e-l-e-m-a-r-k-e-t-e-r-s."   
  
An enlightened look crossed Gohan's face. "Oh, yeah!"  
  
Piccolo glared at Gohan. 'Sometimes, I think he inherited some of his dad's 'smarts'.  
  
BACK TO THE DOOR  
  
Vegeta turned the knob and opened the door. "I see no evil out here Namek. I think you are...AHHHH!!!!"   
  
Vegeta scream pierced the Son's home. Everybody rushed towards the door to see what was happening to Vegeta.  
  
"Maybe your Dad's brain was sucked out?" Goten said to Trunks as they ran to find his father.  
  
"Maybe yours will be!" Trunks shot back. Goten gave Trunks a confused look.  
  
"Umm...your Dad already said my brain was sucked out when I was born, so I don't think it is possible for my brains to be sucked out twice, you know."   
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "Shut-up."  
  
When they reached the door, they found Vegeta on he ground, being attacked by a...Chipmunk.  
  
"Well, I sure didn't expect that. Especially from that blood-curdling, girly scream...OWW!" yelled Krillian when Juuhachigou, who gave him a warning glare, smacked him. "Ok, Ok...just a scream." Krillian amended.  
  
"Get this thing off of me!" yelled Vegeta as he struggled and rolled on the ground with the Chipmunk. "It's trying to slash my jugular!"  
  
"MAKANKOPOPO!" Piccolo yelled as he blasted the chipmunk off Vegeta. The chipmunk landed a couple of feet away and began twitching on its last legs.  
  
The group walked cautiously over to the chipmunk and was surprised when it was trying to talk.  
  
"Whoa. A talking chipmunk. Cool!" Goten said. Everyone moaned.  
  
"We...have...the one called...Son!" the chipmunk slurred out.  
  
Chi Chi ear perked up. She ran over the chipmunk and began to choke him. "Where is my Goku? You scum bag chipmunk, you had better tell me before I choke you to death!"  
  
"Ma, if you do, we won't know who has dad." Gohan stated rationally.  
  
Chi Chi released the chipmunk and allowed it enough air to breath. "We have Goku.... If you want him...you must find...him." The chipmunk began to die.  
  
"HOW! You evil chipmunk! HOW!" Chi Chi screamed. The chipmunk gasped once again. "Your first clue is...pink..." the chipmunk died.  
  
"PINK? What kind of clue is that?" Chi Chi threw the chipmunk and started to get angrier.   
  
The Z-Team just stood and stared at each other. "A lot of things are pink." Trunks said. Goten nodded.   
  
"Yeah, Buu was pink."  
  
" Freezer was pink in his first and second form...sort of." Krillian added.  
  
"Cell had some pink on him." Yamcha mentioned.  
  
"This is certainly a mystery we have stumbled upon my friends...yes indeed." Gohan said as he placed his hand on his chin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ummm...Lord Pilaf..." Mai yawned.  
  
"What is it?" Pilaf glared at his Lieutenant.  
  
"Uhh...shouldn't Goku been here by now? It is 10:00pm. We've been here since 7:30am, sir."  
  
"Ohh...be quiet." Pilaf snapped as he fell asleep again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WHO KIDDINAPPED GOKU?  
WHO IS GOING TO SAVE HIM?  
WHAT KIND OF CLUE IS PINK?  
FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EXCITING CHAPTER OF...  
  
WHERE'S GOKU?  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
OK! That is the first chapter. I have some GREAT ideas, but I would like some comments on the story also! PLEASE REVIEW! It will help me know how I should write the next chapter and as always-constructive criticisms are welcomed. NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!! THANK YOU!  



	2. GOKU IS GONE...OH WELL!

  
  
Where's Goku? Part II  
  
Discalamers: I do not own Dragonball Z. I wish I did though...don't  
We all? Also, I don't own Star Wars and a bunch of other  
Stuff mentioned in the fic!  
  
OK!! Chapter 2 is up, after numerous drafts of this fic, and input from people and other authors. Thank you for helping me overcome my SEROIUS writers block! This LAST version is the best...to me. My first drafts involved Cell and some Aborigines O_0...heh, heh...writer's block! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE NICE REVIWS!!  
Anyway, for the people who said that Vegeta, Goten, Videl, etc., were OCC, Yeah, but I thought it went better w/ the chapter. BUT for you, I paid more attention to it, so they should be in better character. Also, I forgot who said it, but one of the reviewers, were kind of 'mad' that I showed Vegeta to be a scardy cat. Yeah, but it was all in good fun! Guess you can't please them all :) This part focuses on Vegeta very much. In fact, the whole part is on him!! I LOVE VEGGIE-CHAN SOO MUCH:). Anyway...ON WITH THE FIC!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time: 7:30am  
Day: Saturday  
Year: ????  
Place: Earth (an alternate one at that!)  
  
It had been 24 hours since Goku had vanished from, what it seemed, the face of the earth. And everyone was worried about him...except Vegeta who was so traumatized by the attack, he had been unconscious for the entire night.  
  
"Oh, Goku...I miss you sooooo much!" Chi Chi grabbed Piccolo and cried into his chest. "Oh, what am I going to do? My Goku has been kidnapped, and the only clue I have is pink...WAHHHHH!" Piccolo being uncomfortable in this type of pushed Chi Chi rather roughly away from him.  
  
"Look. We are going to find Son, OK? We have a clue that the chipmunk gave us, and that clue was pink." Piccolo stood and walked over to the window and gazed out. "The problem is...there is a lot of things that are pink. Anyone have any ideas?" Piccolo asked the group.  
  
"Well....there is this store called the Limited Too! Vegeta really likes takes Bra there to buy her clothes. The whole store is pink, so maybe that is what the chipmunk meant!" Bulma said while patting the unconscious Vegeta's head. Bulma looked down at her husband and sighed. "My poor Veggie-chan."   
  
Snickering erupted in the room. "Vegeta likes to take Bra to a store decorated all in pink?" Yamcha smirked at Vegeta's unconscious form on the sofa. Bulma looked up and nodded. "Yeah, though I don't know why..."   
  
Giggling circled the room for a while, then died down as Tien asked a question. "So Bulma. Are you saying that Goku has been taken captive by a clothing chain?"  
  
"Well, perhaps they wanted to design gi's for the female warrior! And they took Goku for an example! That makes sense to me!" Bulma crossed her arms and smiled at the group.  
  
"No it doesn't! If they wanted to make a woman's desingn of Goku's gi, why didn't they just aske him. I say that we all go to the city and search for clues! Who's with me?" Trunks stood and help his left fist in the air. "Together, I know we can beat this 'Phantom Menace' and restore order to the galaxy! Join me, and you will see the truth! Ha Ha Ha Ha Haaa!"  
  
The room stared in silence at Trunks who began to jump up and down on the sofa.  
  
Goten gave his best friend a concerned look. "Trunks, I think you are thinking about this a little too much." Goten stood and walked towards the door. "But I do agree with you about heading to the city to look for clues. Let's go! The more we wait, the more we will never see my Dad again."  
  
The group nodded and began to go out side. Trunks began to calm down, and he also followed them out. Bulma looked down at her husband and shook him gently. "Veggie-chan? Wake-up!" said Bulma sweetly. Bulma waited for a response. When there was none, she began to lose her temper. "Vegeta! Get your lazy butt up NOW! They need your help to find Goku!" Bulma pushed Vegeta off the sofa and he landed with a thud on the floor.  
  
"Woman, what is wrong with you. How dare you push me on the floor like that? If you weren't my mate, I would kill you!" Vegeta rose and brushed off his blue spandex. "I am going outside to get some air. It smells like pathetic humans in here." Vegeta turned and walked out side to be greeted with the Z-team. Juuhachigou turned saw Vegeta and started to laugh.   
  
Vegeta growled. "Don't say anything Robot." Juuhachigou just smirked at Vegeta when Gohan excitedly issued commands.  
  
"Okay! We are all going to head to Satan City and look for clues there! Well, is everybody ready to head off?"  
  
"Gohan, Juuhachigou and I are going to drop off Pan and Marron at Master Roshi's house. We will meet you in the city in a few hours." Videl and Juuhachigou took their respective child and took off to Kame House.  
  
"Come on woman, let's get this over with so I can go back home and train. After all, I have better things to do than search for that third-class baka!" Vegeta grabbed Bulma and flew off towards the city.  
  
Piccolo, Gohan, Krillian Yamcha, Tien, Trunks and Goten began to follow when Chi Chi stopped them. "You had better bring back Goku, or there will be HFIL to pay!" Chi Chi warned the group. Gohan looked at his mother with confusion. "Mother, why are you threatening us? You should be threatening the people who took dad!"  
  
Chi Chi just stared at him  
  
"Heh, heh, okay! We will find him Mom. Let's go!" The Z-Team flew off into the air, leaving an angry Chi Chi behind.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Looks like we are the first ones here Vegeta." Bulma looked around at her surroundings. As she gazed around, her eyes came to rest upon the Satan City Mall, and there was something that caught Bulma's eye.  
  
"Vegeta! Look! There is a whole bunch of pink over there at the mall. In fact, there is a banner that says, 'Pink Day'. I think we have found our first clue, let's go!" Bulma grabbed Vegeta and proceeded to drag him towards the shop, but he yanked his arm away.  
  
"I am not going in there! It's too girly." Vegeta muttered.  
  
"But Vegeta, if we don't search for clues, we will never find out who took Goku." Bulma pleaded. Vegeta just turned up his nose at her.  
  
"Fine be that way! I will go do it myself, you big jerk! I'll remember this!" Bulma turned and walked into the shop leaving Vegeta standing in the middle of the square.  
  
After a few minutes, Vegeta looked around and saw Bulma was not there with him anymore. "Where did the woman go now....she had better not have gotten lost." Vegeta walked into another part of the mall and began his search for Bulma.  
  
When Vegeta walked in, he was bombarded with pink balloons, pink paper strewn about him, and pink...perfume? "What is this stench?" Vegeta coughed. A woman's face popped into view. "Hello sir, did you like this perfume I just sprayed on you? Would you like to buy it for your wife or girlfriend?"  
  
Vegeta was not to thrilled with having perfume sprayed on him. "Stupid human! I am a man! I do not wear perfume! I will not give such a horrid perfume sent to my mate! And how do I get this stinking stuff of me?"  
  
The saleswoman frowned. "It is a new type of perfume. It will last 24 hours." The saleswoman then smirked at Vegeta. "So until 24 hours are up, you will be smelling like a pink rose. Good day sir." The saleswoman walked away laughing.  
  
"This cannot be happening! There has to be away to get this stuff off me!" Vegeta took off walking in a quick pace through the crowd to find the men's room. When Vegeta found one, he saw a line outside of the restroom.  
  
"Huh? It is the woman's room that is supposed to have the long lines not the men's!" Vegeta growled as he suppressed the urge to blast the humans out of the way. He just walked quietly to the back of the line.  
  
"Daddy, that man smells like mommy." Vegeta looked down into the eyes of a 4 year old boy with his father. The father looked at his son and then looked Vegeta up and down. After sniffing the air, he made a disgusted face. "Son, don't look at the strange man. He smells like flowers and is wearing tight spandex. And what is our little song for such people?"  
  
The boy smiled. "Bad song daddy...Oh daddy! He also looks like 'Sonic the Hedgehog' of my game at home..."  
  
Vegeta blew up. "I am going to kill you humans! I am the Prince of Saiyans and how dare you offend me!" Vegeta charged up a ki blast that knocked everyone in the line in front of him off their feet. Vegeta took this opportunity to run into the restroom.  
  
"Stupid perfume! Get off of me!" Vegeta scrubbed his hands and face with soap and water. "Oh! It's all over my body! Hm...I guess I can quickly strip and wash this stuff off. I will not tolerate this embarrassment any longer!" Vegeta began to strip in the public restroom. His spandex was only halfway down, when an officer walked in.  
  
"Whoa there buddy! Not only are you in trouble for causing a public ruckus, but also indecent exposure. Come with me." The man walked over and grabbed Vegeta's arm.  
  
"Let go of me human scum! I am not in the mood for your 'games', so don't make me kill you." Vegeta pushed the officer away.  
  
The officer was not to thrilled. "Listen you! Not only are you in trouble for indecent exposure and causing a ruckus, you are also being charged in resisting arrest!"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Shut-up, you baka. I pay your salary remember? Anyway, didn't I see your butt getting kicked last night on 'Cops'?"   
  
The officer growled and lunged at Vegeta and tugged at Vegeta's spandex. "What are you doing? Get off me!" Vegeta grabbed the officer and threw him against the wall. The officer groggily grabbed his walkie-talkie and called, "Officer down. Need back up. Suspect is half dressed in spandex, is short and stubby, with spiky hair...and he smells like a girl...ughhh." The officer fell unconscious. Vegeta growled and ran out of the restroom into the mall.  
  
"Woman, WOMAN! Where are you?" bellowed Vegeta at the top of his voice through the nosy crowd. When there was no answer, he screamed, "Stupid woman! I demand you answer me before I am forced to blow this entire mall up in one gigantic ball of fire. I hate humans, I hate pink, and I hate smelling like a flowers!" yelled Vegeta as he began to power up.  
  
"AHHHH!!! There is a half naked man who is going to kill us all! RUN!" a woman yelled. The entire mall started running towards the nearest exits, trying to escape the 'crazy man'.  
  
"Hey you! You have 10 seconds to surrender before we shoot!" an officer yelled behind Vegeta. The officer clicked his gun and held it to Vegeta's face, trembling. "You had better stop resisting arrest and come with me before you regret it...sir."  
  
Vegeta looked at the officer and powered down. "Human, add this up for me. A ton of sawdust, a ton of old newspaper, and a ton of lard. Now, do you have all that in you head?"  
  
The officer scratched his head. "Yeah...Yeah I do!" he said excitedly.  
  
Vegeta laughed as he charged up a ki blast and pointed towards the officer. "Thought so." Vegeta blasted the officers away...but since he was a nicer Saiyan now, he left them alive except for a few broken ribs and legs.  
  
"There I didn't kill you. But I left you with some broken bones...oh, well. You'll live." Vegeta yawned as he was plastered with a...paintball?  
  
"Nani? Paint...PINK!?! HOW?" Vegeta said as he looked down at himself. His chest was covered in pink paint, and his blue spandex was now pink also. "This...is making me sooo angry...."  
  
"HOLD IT BUDDY! If you do not surrender in 3 sec, I will blast you with another round. The officer aimed the paint blaster towards him. "This paint it traced with anesthesia, for humans you will be falling asleep very soon."  
  
"Well, I am not a human. You die!" Vegeta flew at the officer picked him up and threw him out the second story window. "Now I have to take all of my spandex off." Vegeta stripped down to his boxers and threw the spandex on the floor. "I need more clothes, now!" Vegeta took of running down the hall in search for a store, when a man dressed in a gray suit stopped him.  
  
"Are you the Saiyan called Vegeta?" the man asked.  
  
"Do you want me to kill you?" Vegeta glared at the man.  
  
"Yes, you are him. Goku was right in his description of you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh wow! Vegeta is going to love this new dress I got for me. Also I think he will like the pink rose perfume also!" Bulma rummaged deeper into her bag and giggled. "And oh! These pink pants, socks, shoes and hat will go just great with the pink Badman shirt he has! I cannot wait to give it to him!" Bulma walked some more, when she heard a loud noise coming from behind him.  
  
Bulma turned around and saw a whole bunch of people running towards the exits of the mall. "What is going on? Can someone tell me?" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs, but to no avail, since no one even looked her way.  
  
More people ran past her without acknowledging her, when she was finally fed up. "Hey you! I demand you tell me what is going on back there!" Bulma said as she grabbed a teenage boy.   
  
"The...rree...is a half-naked man who is wearing spandex, blasting the place apart, lady! NOW LET ME GO!" the boy pushed Bulma away, and took off. "Vegeta!"  
Bulma exclaimed as she took down the hall.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta asked indifferently to the mysterious man. The unidentified man laughed. "I am the one who you are seeking...I have Son Goku."  
  
Vegeta just continued to stare indifferently.  
  
"We have a diabolical plan in store with him." The man said.  
  
Vegeta yawned and scratched his head.  
  
The man shifted uncomfortably. "Uh...aren't you concerned or interested in any way?" Vegeta shrugged. "Like I care if you have Kakarrot. In fact, I was hoping that he was dead or something. But since he is alive, lead me to him so I can be the one to destroy him."  
  
"Uh..no. Is there someone I can get a better reaction to on this subject?" the man asked Vegeta. As if on cue, Bulma ran into the scean.  
  
"VEGETA! Why are you wearing just your boxers? Where are you clothes, why are there a bunch of half-dead cops lying back there, and why do you smell like a girl?" Bulma sniffed Vegeta and made a face at him. "Vegeta...is there something you are not telling me..."  
  
"Shut-up Woman!" Vegeta turned his glare back towards the mysterious man. "This guy says that he has Kakarrot and he wants a audience to give him an appropriate reaction, so since you're here you give it to him. I am going to get some clothes." Vegeta said.  
  
"Here Vegeta! I already bought clothes for you. Put them on!" Bulma threw the bag to Vegeta.  
  
Bulma watched till Vegeta disappeared then she turned back to address the man. "OK. You have my full attention. Where's Goku? Is he alright?"  
  
"Son Goku is fine...for now as long as you comply with our wishes. We have him locked up in a tank full of ice cream. He is very happy."  
  
"Humph! So that is how you kept Goku sedated. You give him all the ice cream he wants and he won't try to escape." Bulma said.  
  
"Yes. Food is Goku's weakness and we are taking advantage of it. Laugh with me! Ha Ha Ha Haaa...your not laughing." The man said as he looked down at Bulma.  
  
"What do you want? How do we get Goku back?" Bulma glared at the man suspiciously.  
  
"I want your soul...."   
  
"My...my...soul?" Bulma placed her hands over her chest and started to walk backwards.  
  
"No, no! I meant Soldiers. I kinda lost my breath on the word...sorry."  
  
"It's ok. So you want the Z-Team?"  
  
"Yes. Bring Son Gohan, Yamcha, Ma Junior or otherwise known as Piccolo, Krillian, Tien, Trunks and Goten. And if possible, bring Chi Chi, Juuhachigou and Videl. Here is my address." The man handed Bulma a piece of paper.  
  
"Why do you want Videl and Juuhachi' for?" Bulma questioned.  
  
"Well...some of the guys want to meet them. And their wives want to know what it is like having them as husbands. Also they want to meet you to...after all you are married to Vegeta." The man turned and began to walk away. "Be there at the address by 12:00 high noon tomorrow, or you will never see Goku again."  
  
The man continued walking until he was out the door.  
  
Bulma read the address. " 234 Fushigi Drive, Rutabaga City." Bulma stuffed the paper in her purse and went to get Vegeta.  
  
She found Vegeta setting on the bench, shaking. He had on the pink outfit, but he didn't look too happy. Vegeta turned and saw Bulma. "Woman, why did you get me this out fit?"  
  
"It was on sale. Plus it brought out the color in your eyes...I though."  
  
"WHAT COLOR? MY EYES ARE BLACK...OH! Let's get out of here, get the others, find Kakarrot and then I am going home!" Vegeta grabbed Bulma around the waist and flew out of the mall.  
  
"Vegeta?"   
  
"What."  
  
"You still smell like a rose." Bulma giggled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YEAH! I am finally done with part II!!! I am so happy!!!! Ah.... so happy!! But I start back to school Monday! Spring Break is over...sigh:(. Oh yeah!!! Just wanted to say that our basketball team took third place in Divisions III NCAA Woman's Basketball championship game! Not first but kind of close. Ohio Wesleyan University! We rock! Well, I hope you enjoyed the fic, and have a nice day:). Oh yeah, part II will be up...whenever I find the time to write it!!!!!! Also, fo the ones who wanted more cute fuzzy rabid animals, next chapter...that is all I have to say! Ja ne!  



	3. The Last Chapter of this 'Epic' Saga!

  
  
  
  


Where's Goku?

  
  
  
  


Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z, Sci-Fi, The Ritz, Taco Bell, Burger King, Star Trek, any REALLY BAD movie references in here, Good Humor or whatever else is mentioned in this fic. 

  
  


OK!I hope this last part is sufficient enough for all you readers. I just wanted to get this story done since it has been neglected since March….long time huh. If the ending seems weird…eh. I had to think of an ending. Later I will come back and finish it with a better one, I guess. I just wanted to finish it, you know?

Well, Enjoy reading the fic and any constructive criticism will be appreciated! Ja ne!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Goten made a pain expression as he leaned up against the phone booth. He had called Chi Chi to tell her of what progress they had made with the search for their father. But an ordinary check-up had turned into a 20 min lecture on how he should be finding his father, and not talking on the phone. "Mom! You told me to call you when we found out where dad was. Remember?"

  
  


"What do you mean you know where he is? If you do, why are you talking to me on the phone about him instead of getting you butt out there now to find him…WHERE'S GOKU?"

  
  


Goten rubbed his ears from the pain his mother's voice inflicted upon him. "Mom, you are going around in circles! Now, we have the address from the guy who took Dad. After lunch, we are going to find him, and bring him home. Ok?"

  
  


"After lunch? You had better skip lunch and go find your father now!" Chi Chi screamed over the phone.

  
  


"But Mom…we are hungry..and…"

"Do you want me to come down to that mall, Goten?"

  
  


Goten took the phone from his ear and looked down at it fearfully. After taking a deep breath, he placed the receiver back to his ear. "No Mom. We will go now. Bye!"

Goten slammed down the phone on the receiver and took off towards the others.

  
  


After running around the abandoned section of the mall for 20 min, Goten finally ran into Gohan and Bulma by Coffee Palace.

  
  


"Goten? What took you so long? I thought you said you were going to call Chi Chi and come back for lunch?" Bulma said as she reached into her bag. "But since I didn't know if you were coming back or not, I got you a bagel. You like bagels, Goten?"

  
  


"You bet I do! I am starved…!" Goten got a dazed look in his eyes and stopped in mid-sentence and stared straight at Bulma.

  
  


Bulma made a face. "What is it? You want cream cheese or something?"

  
  


Goten shook his head." I…am trying to remember something…but…?" Goten's thoughts were interrupted as they heard some screams come from behind him. The group turned towards the sound to see people shaking in terror of Vegeta who was stalking towards them, Ki flaring.

  
  


"Woman! I am sick of this place. And I hate humans and this damned perfume! Let's find Kakarrot now!" Vegeta yelled at Bulma as he exited.

  
  


Goten looked down at the pink form of Vegeta passing by him and he smiled. "That is what! I called Mom Gohan and she said that if we don't quit eating now, that she would come down here and make us find Dad."

  
  


Gohan slapped his head. "You weren't supposed to call Mom Goten."

  
  


"She told me to though." Goten said sadly. 

  
  


Gohan shook his head." Well nothing we can do about it no. Vegeta is on a warpath already, so I guess it is time to go."

  
  


Goten nodded as he saw Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Trunks, Juuhachigou and Krillian, carrying bags followed close behind Vegeta. 

  
  


"I agree with Vegeta. I am tired of their kids here asking me if I am the Jolly Green Giant, Gohan. Do I look Jolly?" Piccolo screamed as he marched towards the exit.

  
  


"Whoa. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed, huh?" Krillian said while stopping next to Goten. "Goten. Help me carry Juuhachigou bags will you?"

  
  


"Why doesn't Juu just take them herself?" Goten asked.

  
  


"'Cause I don't feel like it. Have a problem with that?" Juuhachigou glared at Goten as she passed him. When he just stared at her, she smirked. "Though so." she growled out as she followed Piccolo. Goten grabbed the bags and followed Krillian outside.

  
  


Yamcha stopped and stared at Bulma, Gohan and whoever else was there. He sighed. "Look, why don't we just skip all of this, where everybody is going, and go straight to where Goku is being held. Good Idea?"

  
  


Everyone nodded. "Sure!"

  
  


  
  


An Hour Later…..

  
  
  
  
  
  


"So this is where Goku is being held? 'Good Humor' Inc?" Tien scratched his head. "Well, Bulma did say he was being held in a vat of frozen ice cream, so it makes sense…I think."

  
  


Everyone stared at the building in silence till a low growl was heard coming from the middle of the group.

  
  


"I can't see! Get out of my way you idiots!" Vegeta pushed his way out from the middle and in the front of the group. "You know I am shorter than you people and for you to get in my way is rude! I am a prince! Now let's go inside before I get angry and purposely kill you all."

  
  


"Would you kill me Dad?" Trunks asked.

  
  


Vegeta glared daggers at his son. "Especially you, brat."

  
  


"Would you kill Bra?" Trunks questioned Vegeta.

  
  


"My little Princess? No way! I should kill you though for saying such a thing." Vegeta growled.

  
  


Krillian frowned at Vegeta. "Well, somebody is in a good mood." He muttered as he looked up. Krillian got a wide-eyed look on his face as he pointed towards the buildings opening. "Hey look! There is a guy coming out!"

  
  


The group turned to where Krillian was pointing. A figure dressed in red was approaching them. It walked out the door and came within 10 feet of them before it stopped. "You are people." The figure said.

  
  


Everyone looked at each other before Piccolo spoke. "Well, if you are referring to living beings, yes. If you are refereeing to the human race, then you are only partially correct."

  
  


The figure looked at Piccolo and began to look over the group. "I am a robot…I am programmed to lead you to my master. Follow me."

  
  


The group began to walk with the robot through the door when they heard Vegeta's voice protest. "I will not follow that hunk of junk. I will find Kakarrot myself, kill him for bringing me out here on some stupid mission to find his sorry self, Then I will go home and train myself."

  
  


"No. You will come…OR DIE!" The robot warned as his hand turned into a gun.

  
  


Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the robot and laughed. "Baka! Like you would be fast enough to hit me with …."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"That gun…where am I?" Vegeta finished. He looked around and saw Bulma hovering over him. "Woman! Why am I laying on the floor?"

  
  


"Because you idiot, you threatened the robot, and he shot you! Get up." 

  
  


As Bulma stood, she pulled Vegeta up with her. "Also, while you were out, we were given food." Bulma brushed a stray strand of hair back. "The guys ate it all. Sorry. But I saved you a bagel!" Vegeta stared as he watched Bulma take out a bagel out of a napkin. " Isn't it so cute, Vegeta? It has pizza on it."

  
  


Vegeta raised an questioning eyebrow."What is with you and bagels lately?"

  
  


"Please stop talking. I would like to take this opportunity to introduce myself as the villain for this story." A dark figure said from the corner.

  
  


"The villain standing in the shadows. Spooky." Yamcha stated flatly.

"Thank you Robot Man for brining them here. You may go stand at the side and wait for my next command." Stromboli watched as the robot did as he was told.

  
  


"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Stromboli the ruler of the worldwide Ice Cream chain. I am also the one who took Goku. Now, if you would all calm down, I will answer any questions you want answered." Stromboli looked around and saw Goten raise his hand.

  
  


"Yes, young man?"

  
  


"Um…do you know the meaning of life? And also, do you know why Pizza Shack down the road is selling 5 large pizzas for 10 dollars? I mean, I am fine with it you know, but do you know if they are going out if business or something?" 

  
  


Vegeta slapped Goten on the head. "You're as stupid as your father is, that third-class baka! Now, you idiot, if you want to ask a logical question, do so. If not, SHUT UP!" Vegeta turned and glared at Stromboli.

  
  


Gohan shook his head at Vegeta and Goten. "Ok Stromboli. First, why did you take my dad?"

  
  


Stromboli smiled. "Well Gohan, to rule the world of course."

  
  


Moans erupted from the room.

  
  


"No, no! It is not like that!" Stromboli waved his hands in the air. "I want to rule the world of Ice Cream products." 

  
  


"Huh? What kind of plan is that?" Yamcha scratched his head in confusion. "It doesn't seem it would work well."

  
  


Stromboli sighed. "Well, of course not. If you would just be quiet and listen, it would make since. Now listen. With Goku's help, I will be able to take over the worldwide chain if Ice Cream products. You see, I know Goku's true weakness is food…especially ice cream…"

  
  


"So placing Son in a tank of ice cream is suppose to help you take over the world." Piccolo interrupted. "This is the worst plan I have heard since Vegeta's plan to take over Starbucks. Poison coffee, Ha!"

  
  


"Quiet Namek! That was a good idea. It was just you fools were too scared to go through with it." Vegeta scowled.

  
  


"Look, quiet or I'll blow your throat up!" Stromboli warned the group.

  
  


More confused looks came from the group as they pondered Stromboli's last statement. "Ok…we will listen. And when you are done, we will talk." Videl said calmly as if she were talking to a suicidal person.

  
  


Startled, Gohan turned and looked at his wife. "When did you get here?" 

  
  


Videl huffed. "I've been here Gohan! I just did not speak until now! Don't tell me you have not noticed me! Cause if you did…" Videl confused look turned into an angry on. "You…are so.."

  
  


"I was playing sweetheart! I will always notice you!" Gohan said quickly as he kissed Videl on the forehead. "Now let's listen to the insane man!" Gohan pasted on a fake smile as he turned away from Videl.

  
  


"Finished?" Stromboli asked.

  
  


Gohan nodded. "Go on. I am done."

  
  


"Good. Now Goku is in the tank because I cannot have him foiling my plans. So by giving him all the ice cream he wants, he will keep quiet." A diabolical smile then crossed is face. "But not only will the ice cream keep him quiet, it will also give him a brain freeze…one so bad, it will eventually become permanent and it will be then that Goku will be ready for me to take over his mind, and together, we shall conquer the world as father and son!"

  
  


"What?" the room erupted.

"You're my Grandpa?" Goten asked.

  
  


"You're Goku's father?" Tenshinhan asked. "But I thought he was dead…"

  
  


"No, he was a brilliant scientist, remember?" Bulma said.

  
  


"No! A Saiyan who was a scientist? Never. He was a baka third class soldier named Bardock…" Vegeta growled.

  
  


"But wasn't he killed when Vegetasei was blown up?" Gohan asked.

  
  


"How did you know?" Vegeta snapped.

  
  


"I saw the Bardock Special." Gohan said.

  
  


"So, If Bardock is dead, and he is our grandfather, then…OH MY DENDE! Grandpa is alive! You must have been wished back by the Dragonballs!" Goten cried out in glee. "I always wanted to meet you! And it is even better because Grandpa is a 'Good Humor' man! Which means I get free ice cream! I am so thrilled to meet you…Ouch!"

  
  


"He is not your grandfather, Goten." Juuhachigou whacked Goten's head hard. "Stop acting stupid."

  
  


"Not…my grandpa? I am so lost…" Goten scratched his head in confusion. "And why does everyone keep hitting me when I say something?"

  
  


"Look. I am not Goku's father. Why I said that...I don't know. It just sounded good. Thank you for your understanding." Stromboli said as he clasped his hands behind his back. His face turned in to a demonic smirk. "Now, the fun is over. It is time for me to put my final plan in affect. I will now leave you to fight my army of rabid rodents. Good day." Stromboli nodded once and walked towards a door.

  
  


"NO! Not AGAIN!" Vegeta stood up and ran over to the door trying to get out. "What is going on? The door will not open!" he screamed.

  
  


Bulma placed a hand on her chin as she sighed. "Um, Vegeta. Why don't you just use the doorknob?" 

  
  


Snickers went around the room as Vegeta looked down and saw the knob. Turning around he yelled, "Quit laughing or I will kill all of you!"

  
  


The laughing stopped. Trunks still stifling his laugh looked around the room. "Uh…what rabid rodent army? I see nothing."

  
  


Stromboli paused, scratched his head and turned back towards the group. "Actually…there is no army. I forgot I got rid of that section of my defenses. Well, I guess you will just have to chase me into this dark, foreboding room over here. Ha Ha!"

  
  


The group watch dumbfounded as Stromboli disappeared into the dark tunnel.

"You know, this whole thing of finding Goku is becoming a little too weird for my taste." Tien sighed.

  
  


"Even weirder than having a third eye?" Piccolo muttered. Tien glared at Piccolo. "Well, its better that having green skin and looking like a Star Trek reject!"

  
  


Piccolo looked like he was about to blast Tien, when Bulma jumped in the way. "Ok. Look you two. Just stop this right now. I am sick and tiered of all this bickering. I want you two, along with the rest of you," Bulma turned and glared back at the group, "To get down that tunnel, chase and beat that loser to a pulp. Rescue Goku and get us out of here! It has been almost three days without me doing my hair, or changing my shirt! Sure, I got that outfit at the mall, but that is besides the point. FIND GOKU NOW!"

  
  


Not wanting to risk the wrath of Bulma, the group took down the hall, with Vegeta, Piccolo, Bulma and Videl in tow.

  
  


After running for what seemed like 10 seconds, the Z- Senshi stopped in there tracks. Their eyes came to a rest on Stromboli who was pointing up into the air. Smirking, he laughed. " Welcome to your death!"

  
  


All eyes followed the pointing hand up towards the ceiling. Bulma gasped as she saw what he was pointing at. "How…horrible…um. Huh?" she scratched her head. "Is this your idea of a joke?"

  
  


Goten blinked a couple of times. "Um…dad? Are you alright?"

  
  


Shoving another ice cream bar in his mouth, Goku looked down at the group and smiled. "Wow! Hi Goten! Hi guys! How have you all been?"

  
  


Shaking in complete rage, Vegeta stalked forward towards the Glass box in which Goku was being held in. "Baka! What the hell are you doing up there? Why didn't you just blast this fool into oblivion when he caught you? In fact, how in the world DID he kidnap you?"

  
  


Goku stood up and stepped carefully around all of the ice cream stored in the glass freezer, he made his way towards the side of the box. "Hi Vegeta! Wow! When did you start liking pink? So is that your new color now? Ha! So when Bulma got you that Badman shirt years ago, you DID like it! Intere…"

  
  


Goku's sentence was cut short when Vegeta sent a Ki blast towards the box, blasting it from its hinges. Goku jumped up and floated in the air while he watched the glass cage fall down and shatter across the floor. Smiling, Bulma walked over and gave Vegeta a small hug. "My hero! You saved Goku!"

  
  


Vegeta snarled and pushed Bulma away. "No I was not! I was aiming for Kakarrot's head!" Vegeta rubbed his hand. "Darn. Either Kakarrot's head got smaller or my aim must have gotten bad…SINCE I HAVE NOT TRAINED IN DENDE KNOWS WHEN!" Vegeta yelled at Bulma.

  
  


Bulma frowned. "Fine, you jerk! If you want to blast something, blast Mr. Ice Cream man over there! He is the one who started this whole thing in the first place!"

  
  


Vegeta raised and eyebrow, and smirked. Rasing his hand he pointed towards Stromboli. "The woman's right. You die now."

  
  


Stromboli smiled as he pushed a button beside him. "Actually…like I said earlier. You die now."

  
  


Hearing a creak come from above them, the Z-Senshi looked up and gasped.

  
  


"What is that, Gohan?" Videl whispered to her husband.

  
  


Gohan shook his head. "I don't know. You guys…this is going to be the tough fight. One of immense danger and peril. One we have never seen before…"

  
  


Gohan and the others struck fighting position as Goku flew down towards them. "Why are you guys all staring at me? Do I have some ice cream on my face?" Goku said while walking closer.

  
  


"I sense…evil!" Piccolo growled out while rasing his Ki.

  
  


Goku stopped in his tracks. "Evil? Oh! Wait a moment. Do you mean me?" Goku smiled as he looked at the group. 

  
  


Krillian shrugged. "Well actually…yeah. Why? I don't know. Do you feel alright?"

  
  


Goku scratched his head. "Well…kinda. I mean I do feel funny…It could have been the Ice Cream. But…I don't know…perhaps…"

  
  


"DIE KAKARROT!" screamed as he rushed forward and kicked Goku through the wall. Running after him, Vegeta jumped through the whole and started blasting Goku. After a couple of minutes, Vegeta came back in smiling triumphantly. "I did it! I killed Kakarrot! Finally, I am the strongest person in the Galaxy! BUHAHAHAAA!" 

  
  


"VEGETA! Stop it! We came to find and rescue Goku, not mutilate him! Now go out there and help him up!" Bulma yelled. 

  
  


Vegeta shook his head. "I killed Kakarrot, so he does not need any help…mentally perhaps, but not physically. Besides…you sensed he was evil."

  
  


Krillian looked up towards the ceiling and sighed. "Hm…when I first met Goku, he annoyed me so much…that must have been the hidden evil!

  
  


Yamcha nodded.. "Hm…well, yeah! I mean, when I first met Goku, he seemed a little out of it…"

  
  


Gohan and Goten made faces as everybody began to discuss the 'evilness' of their father. Sighing, Gohan stepped forth. "Excuse me. But can everyone be logical over here? I mean, think of all the good dad has done for the Earth. And has he ever done anything mean? No. Sorry, but you all are jumping to conclusions." Gohan turned and looked at his brother. "Right Goten?"

  
  


Looking up, Goten nodded his head in agreement. '_Though he did eat my dinner when I left it to got get some salt…'_ he thought. _'That was evil…in a sort of way…I think.'_

  
  


Vegeta snarled. "Why should we listen to you, spawn of evil! Even your mother is named Demon Woman! Put her and evil together you get spawn of evil!" 

  
  


Gohan frowned. "Oh give me a break. You all are insane!"

  
  


"How dare you call me insane Gohan!" Videl yelled. 

  
  


"Not YOU!" Gohan amended.

  
  


"Yes you were talking to me!"

  
  


"No I was NOT!"

  
  


While an argument ensued between Gohan, Vegeta, Videl and the others, one solitary figure broke off from the group. Tenshinhan made his way over to the hole where Vegeta had blown Goku through. Peering out to see what happened to Goku, Tien made a face. "Um, guys, we have a problem with Goku."

  
  


Everyone stopped when they processed what Tien had said. "What do you mean he is not here." Juuhachigou said. "Midget man just blew him through the wall."

  
  


"Watch it Android, before you find yourself a container for Chicken Soup!" Vegeta warned.

  
  


Smirking, Juuhachigou turned her attention back towards Tien. Walking towards him, she looked out the whole as well. Upon seeing what Tien was talking about, she turned back towards the group. "Well…he's right. Goku isn't here."

  
  


"NOT HERE?" the group bellowed.

  
  


Bulma placed a hand on her chin, confused. "Then..where's Goku if he is not here?"

  
  


"Of course he is not here. I disintegrated him!" Vegeta said triumphantly.

  
  


"Actually…no. You did not disintegrate Goku." A voice had said from the other side of the room. Turning, Vegeta saw it was Lord Stromboli leaning quietly against the wall.

  
  


Frowning because someone said he did not kill Kakarrot, Vegeta clinched his fist in controlled anger. "Where did you come from. And what do you mean I did not kill Kakarrot?"

  
  


Stromboli shrugged. "After you blasted Goku through the wall, he got up and watched you guys bicker. After that, he got bored and said that he would see you all later. He was heading home for some food. The ice cream was good, but he wanted some of Chi Chi's cooking." Sighing, Stromboli headed toward the other exit in the room. 

  
  


"Hey!" Yamcha called across the room, "What about your plan of world domination? And Goku..and how come we sensed evil?" frowning Yamcha kicked the floor. "Darn! I am so confused!"

  
  


Shrugging, Stromboli opened the door. "Ah. Ice Cream was a bad idea. Perhaps next time I will take over the world with..oh…a super weapon. I don't know. As for Goku being evil…I think you guys were just going a little weird. I'll see you." With that Stromboli exited the building.

  
  


Scratching his head, Krillian made a face. "Well. I guess that is it. Juuhachigou and I are going to pick up Marron and go home. We'll see ya." 

  
  


Gohan watched as Krillian and Juuhachigou disappeared before speaking. "We'll go get Pan. Ready hon?" Gohan smiled at his wife to find her already flying away in the air. "Videl! Ok. Goten, I'll see you later. Bye!"

  
  


With that the group all flew off towards their homes. 

  
  


With the exception of one person… 

  
  
  
  


"He said that I did not kill Kakarrot! I am going to his house to find out where he is! Boy, take your mother home! I am going to check this out." With that, Vegeta blasted off into the air towards the Son's home.

  
  


Landing at their front door step, Vegeta pounded on the door. "Let me in! I demand that you let me in now!" he yelled. After a while, the door cracked open to revel Goku. 

  
  


"Huh? Vegeta? What are you doing all the way out here? You found me and I am safe now so, you can go home." Goku yawned. "I just ate, so I am sleepy. Come back tomorrow and we can spar. Ok. Bye…"

  
  


"Hold on!" Vegeta held the door open. "Why didn't you escape? And how in the world did they capture you?"

  
  


Sighing Goku leaned up beside the wall. "Chi Chi threw me out, so I left to find food. I came upon two trucks. One had ice cream, the other had..Pilaf."

  
  


"Pilaf? Is that a food?" Vegeta asked.

  
  


"Food? Where? Oh! Never mind…um. He is this guy I fought when I was younger. Anyway, I went with the ice cream man. He gave me free ice cream and so. There. That is my story. Good night." With that Goku shut the door.

  
  


Growling, Vegeta turned and stormed away from the Son's house. 

  
  


"Oh Vegeta!"

  
  


Vegeta turned to see Goku peeking out behind the door. "Vegeta. Be careful of the chipmunks…they tend to attack as of late. Night." Watching Vegeta start looking around in every direction, Goku smiled and shut the door.

  
  


The last thing he heard was a scream.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


………oh boy. I need to redo that. I tried! ***cries* ok…**Well, thanks for reading and for those who have been waiting for this story, sorry about the long wait. Ok. Well, those who read, thank you! Um…have a nice day or night! Yeah! 

  
  
  
  



End file.
